After Math
by ZeroPerson
Summary: Is it just me or did Tohru seem really depressed at the end of the anime. Well Yuki's gonna get some help to try and cheer her up.(I dun own furuba, PLEASE REVIEW)


A.N.: Takes place right after the anime ends. It's just a one-shot, but even so, please review. Or I might have to be reduced to... drastic measures.  
------------------------------------------------------------

After Math

"Shigure..." "Yes Yuki?" "Have you been noticing that Ms. Honda has seemed much more... listless since... well, you know." "The 'incident'? Is that what your referring to?" "Yes." "I don't know, but it seems that our dear flower has wilted a bit." "Stupidity aside, I'm worried, really worried. When I'm tutoring her, she just seems to space out, and she wont come with me to the secret base anymore." "Not to mention her cooking has gotten a bit bland, but still flavorful, and the laundry's not as fluffy as it once was. I highly suggest you do something before it starts to come back wrinkled." "...Shigure, I'm worried about her well being and your worried about fluffy towels."

"Tohru... may I come in?" "Yes Shigure." As the novelist walked in, he noticed that Tohru was just sitting on her bed, staring out the window, in fact, she was still wearing the same outfit for a few days. "Tohru, listen, some of us have been worried about you." "Yuki... and Kyo?" "Yes." "...What about you?" "No, I haven't. Because I'm positive that you'll pull yourself out of this funk in time for your fall semester." Tohru slightly frowned as she brought her hand up to her neck: The spot where it was bandaged because of the 'incident'. "Does it hurt?" "...Sometimes. It mostly itches." "Bandages always do. Speaking of, Hatori said that this would be a good day to change it." "..." "I'm gonna leave you now, but do try to cheer up, we miss you."

"Cat. I'm going to the main house and I want you to come with me." "Why should I? I hate you." "Are you worried about Tohru?" "Of corse I am." "Then come with me. I'll fill you in along the way." "..." "After we visit, we can stop by Master's Dojo." "All right. I'm in... Do I have to see Kagura?" "..." "Don't just stand there like the stupid rat you are, say something!" "... How do we get down from the roof?"

Tohru was sitting on her bed, changing her bandages, when Yuki knocked at her door. "Come in." "Ms. Honda? I was thinking we could review math tonight." "Sure. Please, sit down. I just need to re-bandage this and then I'll be ready." She was finsihed quicker than she expected. "All right, I've compiled questions that I think will help you get better." He said as he handed her a small notebook, smiling. She managed to give a weak smile back. She opened to the first page and was shocked.

On the first page, in Haru's sloppy handwriting, was a letter. 'Tohru, I know you probably wont listen to me, so this letter probably doesn't matter, but anyway, please get better soon. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and everyone including me, are really worried. We heard what happened, and how brave you were, but you need to be brave now, so you can get over it, and back to normal. Please? If not for yourself, then for us?'

The next page was a note from Kisa and Hiro. 'Sissy, please feel better, so that me, and you, and Hiro can come over and play again. I promise I'll be good from now on.' 'Listen you dim-wit, Kisa seems real upset about this, so just get better, for her yeah?' 'Oh! My dear Tohru! You're not feeling well? I heard from Yuki and Kyonkichi. Little brother practically was begging for my advice. You should've seen it. He was so crestfallen I just HAD to help. Tohru you simply must get back to your own self, or else I might have to take drastic measures.-Aya. P.S.: Yuki really seems upset.'

'Tohru, I know what happened. I know that you are shocked and a little depressed, but it'll be harmful to stay in your state any longer. Not just for you, soon everyone'll get depressed without you. And that's not something I really look foward to dealing with.-Hatori.' 'Tohru! I heard that you're feeling sad! Did anyone hurt you? They better not. But Cheer up Tohru, think of all the good times you've had. Don't worry, I'll be over as soon as I can to cheer you up! Momiji is on the case!'

'I'm so sorry! Was it something I did!? I bet it was! Oh I'm so sorry! I have disgraced you and the entire world with my presence! I should just jump off a bridge and die already! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' And Ritsu letter continued like that for the rest of the page. The last one was Kagura's. 'Tohru, I know what happened. And I know how awful you must feel right now, but you need to snap out of it. You saved Kyo, with your acceptance of him, even with his other form, and it was that, that saved him from a life of self-loathing and hate. No amount of love for him I have in me could've done that. It's because you're a strong, loving person, who can't be broken easy. You might be a little cracked now, but you need to be yourself again, or else, you'll just be another casualty to the curse. I've always admired you for the strength you posess, don't let me down now. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, I, and everyone needs you!'

Tohru looked up wiht tears in her eyes. "Oh Yuki, I had no idea how sad I was making everyone." "It's not your fault Ms. Honda. Just, get back to your normal self, the one I know and love." He said as he stood up. "If it helps, Me and that stupid cat traveled to he main house and my brother's shop without fighting." "What? You didn't fight? Not once?" "No. We did it so you can go back to being you. It's okay to feel sad every once and awhile, but if you ever do, come tell me so I can help and we can work through the problem and get you back smiling." Before he left her room to go to sleep, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

The next morning Yuki was the first to awake to a familiar smell: Tohru's cooking. He walked into the kitchen in his usual, early-morning daze. He was soon awoken, though, by a kiss on the lips by a smiling Tohru. "Good morning Yuki. And what would you like for breakfast?" He couldn't form any understandable words. "Yuki, what you and Kyo did for me last night, was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I was just being selfish. Knowing, that everyone loves me, I don't think I can be sad anymore." "That's wonderful to hear Tohru. I'm glad"  
----------------END-  
A.N.: How'd you like my little one shot? Please tell me so that I can 1.) Thank you, and 2.) revise/delete it. Personally I think it was too fluffy. 


End file.
